Etre Millicent
by Hysope
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles racontant la vie de Millicent Bullstrode et son amour pour son ami d'enfance.


PROMESSE

Allez jouez dans le jardin, les enfants, avait dit Lady Bulstrode.

Sauf que Théodore ne savait pas jouer, et, que Millicent voulait avoir l'air aussi sérieuse que lui, pour qu'il la regarde autrement. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de jouer, ils se regardaient fixement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se décida enfin à parler.

« Millicent, promet moi de ne jamais rejoindre un méchant sorcier.

-D'accord, si tu promets de te marier avec moi quand on sera grands !

-Millie, Je rigole pas

-Comme moi, murmura-t-elle »

Au fond du jardin fleuri, les deux enfants scellent leur accord d'une poignée de main.

CADENAS

Il est des serments qu'il vaut mieux taire. Il était pourtant là, cadenassé dans leurs cœurs, sous-entendu dans chacun de leurs gestes, dans leurs paroles, dans leurs regards, ce souvenir de promesse. Ce serment. Deux enfants dans un jardin fleuri, plus sérieux que n'importe quel adulte. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Ils n'en sont plus, et pourtant, jamais ils ne se mentiront à ce sujet. Ils le savent, comme ils savent que le jour se lèvera demain et qu'ils mourront un jour prochain. La chaîne qui les relie est fermée par le plus solide des cadenas. L'amour.

ACCIDENT

Un P ! Piètre ! Il avait osé lui mettre un P ! Il se croyait peut-être tout permis, mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, foi de Serpentarde ! Ce n'était pas un prof¸ bègue de surcroît, qui allait faire la loi dans son école !

Du haut de son mètre vingt, Millicent fulminait. Elle était tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'elle poussa le professeur Quirrel dans les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta et s'excusa en disant :

« Pardon, Monsieur. C'était un accident, je suis si maladroite ! »

Elle n'entendit pas le murmure provenant du turban de l'homme.

« Les Bulstrode changent de liste. De neutres à ennemis »

EN CATIMINI

Certaines nuits, celles où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, Millicent se levait et descendait dans la Salle Commune,  
vide et pleine d'échos de bonheurs et de malheurs, surtout, de souvenirs d'alliances et de ruptures que seuls les Serpentards savent et comprennent. Elle n'y restait jamais longtemps et montait l'escalier des garçons. Elle rentrait dans leur dortoir comme une ombre et se dirigeait vers le dernier lit. Le sien. Il dormait et offrait à Millicent un visage serein et innocent. Et elle pleurait, toujours en silence, de le voir si heureux loin des tourments de la vie. Loin d'elle surtout. _Théodore_…

CONTACT

De son enfance, Millicent se souvenait du contact du velours de ses robes d'hiver et celui de la douce soie de ses robes d'été, des entrelacs que formaient sous ses doigts malhabiles les dorures qui encadraient les tableaux de ses ancêtres chargés de lui enseigner l'histoire de la famille, et de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la tasse de chocolat que lui préparait Kitty pour son goûter.

Après, elle avait toujours pensé que son meilleur souvenir serait la douceur du bois de sa baguette magique, mais le contact de la bouche de Théo contre la sienne remportait la palme.

CORRUPTION

Marcus Flint, le grand capitaine, n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison, car c'était plutôt lui que les autres craignaient, et il n'avait pas envie que cela change.

Pourtant, sentir la gamine qui lui collait aux basques provoquait chez lui une certaine appréhension. Elle n'était pas une mauviette et savait ce qu'elle voulait, ça se lisait dans ses yeux, et il n'aimait pas du tout le regard de Millicent. Il se retourna et lui dit :

« Pars ! Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, mais pars.

-Je veux ton ancien balai, répondit-elle, je veux que tu m'apprennes à voler. »

PETITS BONHEURS

Petit, Théodore aimait s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et l'écouter raconter une histoire, tirée de son recueil de contes préférés.

Dès qu'il sût lire, c'était dans le fauteuil de son père qu'il s'installait, avec un livre de la même source.

A Poudlard, La Bibliothèque devint très vite son lieu favori, et c'était toujours la gentille Millicent qui allait le chercher quand le couvre-feu approchait pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Depuis puis peu, pour lire un bon livre, il préfère être dans un canapé, ceux de la salle commune, par exemple, sont très bien, et calé contre sa Millicent.

JARDIN

Dans son rêve, elle se trouvait dans le jardin fleuri d'un vielle et belle maison de briques rouges. Elle se balançait, assise dans un berceau fait de Boules de Neige. _Enveloppez-moi d'angélisme…_

A ses pieds, un tapis d'Eglantines roses. _Les jours heureux passent trop vite_…

Autour, un champ d'Œillets rouges. _Mes convictions ne sont pas les vôtres…_

Millicent commença à s'inquiéter, et sa peur augmenta quand elle vit, plus loin, des Narcisses jaunes. _Vous ne m'aimez pas_…

Mais un sourire s'ancra sur son visage quand elle les Roses, rouges et orangées. _Je vous aime passionnément… Dites-moi que vous m'aimez. _

_Théodore…_

CARTE DU MARAUDEUR

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les sous-sols, il y a deux points qui représentent Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott. Ils tournent en rond, collés l'un à l'autre, et s'arrêtent souvent. Ils restent immobiles quelque temps, et puis reprennent leur mouvement. Cela fait au moins une demi-heure que ça dure, et ils n'ont pas l'air de se lasser de leur activité.

« Aie ! Théo, tu m'as encore marché sur les pieds !

-J'abandonne, c'est tout à fait impossible pour moi d'apprendre à danser. Tu as vraiment envie d'aller à ce bal ?

_Méfait accompli._

VAMPIRE

Ail, c'est bon. Et le miroir, prêt, lui aussi. Tout est dans son sac. Elle jette un dernier regard à son reflet. Presque satisfaite, elle ne peux pas faire mieux, elle part, moitié en courant, moitié en marchant.  
Elle ne veut pas le faire attendre. Elle le prend pour un vampire mais pourtant il lui plait.

Il l'attend dans leur salle commune. Ils se saluent. Il n'a pas réagit à l'ail. Elle sort son miroir et l'oriente de manière à voir, ou non, son cavalier. Il s'y reflète. Elle sourit : cette soirée, Millicent Bulstrode pourra la passer avec Théodore Nott.

CORRUPTION bis

« Millicent ! », hurle Daphnée.

Millicent s'extraie difficilement du canapé, et s'approche de l'hurleuse, qui est en train de foudroyer du regard un cinquième année, qui lui, est tout sourire. Graham Pritchard, jeune sang-pur aux dents longues, se tourne vers elle et dit :

« Alors comme ça, Greengrass sort avec Finnigan. Intéressant… Je suis sûr que ça plaira à Parkinson. Alors… Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous me donnez contre mon silence ?

-On va reformuler, répond Millicent en montrant son poing droit, Qu'est-ce qu'on te donne pas contre ton silence ? »

Et Millicent retourne à sa lecture, sans même plus penser à l'apprenti maître chanteur.

POINT DE RUPTURE

Ce jour-là, Millicent éprouva l'envie de jouer avec le feu, ou plutôt, avec le glacial Théodore Nott. Elle voulait savoir tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter sans craquer. Cela commença dès son réveil, provoqué par un grand seau d'eau glaciale. Ensuite, elle régla la température de sa douche matinale pour qu'il soit ébouillanté, puis, au petit-déjeuner, elle inversa le sucre et le sel d'un sort bien placé, et en profita pour renverser l'encre du toujours impassible Nott sur les livres neufs et propres de celui-ci. Elle continua ainsi pendant toute la journée, sans qu'il ne réagisse d'aucune façon. Jusqu'au jour d'après…

Elle se réveilla sans plus penser à son occupation de la veille. Mal lui en prit. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, ce matin-là, elle sentit qu'on la fixait bizarrement. Pansy s'écarta quand elle voulut s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Daphnée lui dit à peine bonjour. Elle avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire, mais difficilement. Elle lui tendit un miroir, et Millicent hurla. Rose ! Elle était rose ! Les cheveux, les yeux, la peau, rose ! Pas un rose discret, joli, un rose fluo. Théodore s'assit en face d'elle et lui susurra, rieur :

« Ca te va très bien, ma chérie ! »

FELIX FELICIS

« Eh, tu voudrais pas du Felix Felicis, poupée ? Il est de première qualité ! »

Millicent repoussa froidement le vendeur à la sauvette et entra dans l'hôpital. En rejoignant les autres candidats à l'examen de Médicomage, elle remarqua qu'elle était la plus âgée. Ils devaient tous avoir à peine fini Poudlard. Elle, elle avait préféré régler ses problèmes familiaux avant. Fichue guerre.

Durant l'examen, elle était absorbée par le sujet qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Quand elle sortit de Ste Mangouste, elle se jeta dans les bras de Théo qui l'attendait et lui murmura :

« J'aurais dû prendre du Felix Felicis. »

AUROR

Malgré la fin de la guerre, la participation de Théo à l'A.D. et les recommandations de Londubat (Héros de Guerre, Ordre de Merlin, etc.), ils restaient soupçonnés par les autorités compétentes. Comme si le léchage de bottes de Mage Noir était un atavisme génétique !

Au point que cette sortie en amoureux, qui devaient ressembler à un rêve romantique, qu'ils avaient longuement planifiée ensemble, prenait l'apparence d'une poursuite policière. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans qu'un Auror, en civil bien sûr, et là totalement par hasard, apparaisse devant eux. Millicent était furieuse, et même Théodore perdit son calme légendaire.

DUEL

Un mot à la nouvelle Mrs Londubat avait permis à Millicent de rencontrer le chef des Aurors sans passer par les délais et les tracasseries de la hiérarchie officielle. Grâce à certains de leurs _amis_, même si elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir appeler ainsi le grand Harry Potter, elle se retrouva donc face à Kingsley Shacklebot, candidat au poste de ministre et source de certains de ses problèmes de couple. L'atmosphère était glaciale, comme le découvrit à ses dépends la secrétaire venue donner un dossier au grand Manitou. Millicent sortit pourtant victorieuse du duel et heureuse du bureau du chef.

CHOCOLAT

Millicent aime le chocolat. Noir, au lait, blanc, froid ou chaud. Sa mère lui a souvent reprochée, car d'après Lady Bulstrode, une bonne Sang-Pur se doit de boire du thé, et avec le petit doigt en l'air, je vous prie ! C'est vrai, cela présente quand même mieux, de boire à petites gorgées plutôt que de s'empiffrer de cette aliment, qui même excellent, laisse les dents tachées !

Son Médicomage trouve aussi qu'elle devrait se calmer sur le chocolat et que le thé c'est très bien, point de vue santé.

Mais son Théo aime son haleine chocolatée et son petit ventre rond.

EQUILIBRE

Théodore pensait qu'une vie équilibrée apportait le bonheur. Et il avait toujours suivi ce précepte. Quand Drago et Blaise se disputaient, il était la Suisse, quand il choisissait ses vêtements, il avait grand soin de ne pas être trop extravagant, ni trop conventionnel. Théodore était un médiateur né, et maintenait un équilibre parfait dans sa vie. Sauf sur un point. Millicent.

Pour elle, il choisit un camp lors de la guerre, celui de Potter. Il abandonna sa légendaire neutralité au point de devenir ami avec Londubat.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'épousait. Il sentait que leur mariage serait totalement déséquilibré, mais heureux.

CONTAGION

Millicent n'aurait jamais prévu que son mariage ait cet effet contagieux chez ses anciens camarades de Serpentard. D'abord son amie Daphné, qui défraya la chronique en convolant avec le Sang-mêlé Seamus Finnigan. Puis Malfoy, avec la sœur de la précédente mariée, ce qui rendit les noces de cette dernière encore plus surprenante. Puis l'annonce des fiançailles de Pansy, son autre demoiselle d'honneur, avec un neveu de Gwenog Jones, qui était donc habitué aux femmes de poigne fut publiée dans la Gazette. Enfin le mariage le plus surprenant de cette année fut celui de Blaise, qui épousa le né-Moldu Justin Finch-Fletchley.

BEBE

Millicent et Théodore avaient pensé que cet enfant permettrait à leurs familles respectives de faire front commun, d'enfin s'accorder sur quelque chose, ce qui leur permettrait de s'entraider à remonter dans l'estime de leurs concitoyens. Apparemment, ils avaient espéré en vain.

Lady Bulstrode, la mère de Millicent, et Lady Nott, celle de Théodore avaient pris, il est vrai, l'habitude de se réunir pour parler du bébé. Mais de concorde, il n'était pas question. Leur dernière dispute en date concernait le prénom. Lady Bulstrode soutenait Isidore et Lady Nott préférait Lozéphir.

Millicent régla leur différent en donnant naissance à une fille.


End file.
